Anything
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Alex hasn't heard from Mitchie since she had told her. What will Alex do! What does Mitchie want to tell Alex? Will there love grow? Alex/Mitchie don't like don't read! Semi!


_**Sara:**_ ok I've had writers block for sometime and this popped into my head. You should know that I had to change werewolves a little in this story. They have a really bad temper and will change anyone without thinking much about it. That is why Alex's family gets scared. I'm sorry if there are some grammer mistakes. I'm a really bad speller, but a pretty good story teller!

I think I would see myself as Mitchie in this one! Go Alex/Mitchie. Semi!

* * *

Alex looked down at her cell phone hoping that Mitchie had text her. She hadn't seen her brown haired friend in what was it? Two weeks? She sighed and slammed her locker door. Harper walked up to Alex. She knew something was up seeing she hadn't seen Alex smile in a long time and Mitchie was no where in sight. Harper smiled at her friend and tries to cheer her up knowing it isn't going to work.

"Hey Alex! How are you!" asked the cheery girl.

Alex looked over at her and sighed again before saying, "Hey Harper. I'm ... good."

Harper noticed that Alex didn't want to talk so she said, "Well I got to go. Mom wants to help me knit my knee high socks!" then left the school building.

Alex looked at her locker sadly before starting to walk back home. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of her best friend, Mitchie. She loved the girl and she was scared that Mitchie didn't love her as well. Mitchie had disappeared when she had told her how she felt. She sighed and decide that she would spend the weekend sulking. Though she would give _anything_ to see, to hold, to kiss her girl again.

The moment she got out of the school building she heard a quite, broken voice. She knew the voice she just didn't know if she would turn around. _What the hell is wrong with you! _She mentally screamed at herself. _Not two seconds ago you were wishing you could see, hold, and kiss her again. Now she's right behind you and your debating if you going to turn around! Just do it you whimp!_

"Alex." it repeated.

Alex turned around and she saw her best friend Mitchie. Alex smiled then hugged her friend. When she pulled back she looked Mitchie over. Mitchie was pale, sickly looking and she looked like she hadn't slept for a few days in a row. Alex's smile disappeared and she slowly tried to piece things together.

"Mitchie. What happened to you. Why haven't you answered my calls or texts?" Alex asked a little hurt that Mitchie hadn't talked to her in the past two weeks.

"I'm sorry Alex. I had to sort my head. I need to talk to you. Can we go to your place?" Mitchie asks.

Alex nods dumbly and they walk to the sub station. When they get there they walk up to Alex's room Mitchie sits down on Alex's bed. Alex could tell her color was coming back and Alex wished with every bone in her body that out of _anything_ she was one who made her feel better. She looks down at the floor taking in a deep breath then looks back up at Alex.

"Alex I .... How do I put this ... there are people. There different from other people. There are many stories, but them, but half the time they aren't right. I guess what I'm trying to say is, wizards, werewolves, shape shifters, vampires, and fairies are real. I'm a shape shifter. I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but please just give me a chance." Mitchie said.

Alex tried to hid her smile and she knew that she didn't have to hid her secret from her anymore. She waited for Mitchie to meet her eyes then she smiled, ran to her friend, and hugged her. She pulled away and kissed her cheek then said, "I can tell you my secret!"

Mitchie lifted her eyebrow and Alex said, "I'm a wizard! See?" Alex held out her wand and made a rainbow come out of the tip of the wand.

Mitchie smiled at Alex and took a chance and kissed her on her lips. Alex smiled and kissed her back lightly. When they parted Alex leaned in and whispered in Mitchie's ear, "Will you show me your shifter form?"

Mitchie nodded and took Alex's hand running her down stairs heading for the park. It was starting to get dark and not many people were in the park. They waited 'til everyone was gone then Mitchie turned to Alex and told her, "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Mitchie stepped back then suddenly a big wolf stood in her place. It was mixed color brown and it had golden eyes. Mitchie looked down in her wolf form and waited for Alex to say something. Alex walked in front of Mitchie and kissed the wolf on the nose. The wolf smiled then turned her back to Alex. Alex slowly lifted an eyebrow then got what Mitchie wanted.

Watching her carefully Alex got on Mitchie's back looking for any sign of her being told not to. When Alex was on Mitchie started to walk and she looked at Alex over her shoulder. Then Mitchie started to run and Alex held on tighter. When Alex finally could get off she smiled and ran her hand through Mitchie's warm brown fur. They started to walk to the sub station then they heard someone flicking a wand.

"Alex get away from it!" her mother yelled at her standing in front of in front of her.

Alex saw her brothers, her father, and her mother glaring at the wolf to her left. Alex looked confused at them then down at Mitchie who moved her head to let Alex know to go to her family. Alex nodded slowly then walked over to Justin. She was shocked when she heard Justin casting a spell.

"Werewolf is standing here, now we don't want it anywhere." Justin said point his wand at Mitchie thinking she was a werewolf.

When Mitchie gets hit with the spell she sneezes then her rages gets the best of her and she charges for Justin. Everyone is froze and doesn't know what to do, but Alex jumps in front of Justin and hold up her hands. She would do _anything_ for her, but she knew she would regret this. Mitchie's paw comes inches from Alex's face, but she stops herself when she notices that it isn't Justin she is attacking.

"Shhhh. Calm down." Alex tells the wolf then turns to her family saying, "What is wrong with you guys! Why did you just attack her out of no where!"

Jerry says, "We thought it was a werewolf. We didn't want you to be changed by it."

Mitchie growls and Alex sends her a warning glance. Mitchie starts to pace and huffs. Alex looks back at her parents and says, "Do you know you just attacked Mitchie?"

They were both in shock. They never thought of idea of Mitchie being a shape shifter. That would explain why she had been gone for two weeks and no one heard from her. Mitchie changed back to her human for then she felt her knees buckle and she fell forward. Alex managed to get under her and lift her off the ground. She smiled then carried into the station, up stairs, into their house, into Alex's room, and onto Alex's bed. She closed the door then turned around to see Mitchie smiling at her. Alex crawled onto the bed and got on top of Mitchie. Mitchie smirked and flipped them and she smiled down at the black haired girl.

Alex whispered, "You promises not to hurt me?"

Mitchie smiled and kissed Alex. She trailed her kisses down to the girl's ear and whispered, "I could never hurt you, baby."

Alex smiled and whispered, "I like that. Will you keep calling me that?"

Mitchie kissed Alex's jaw and said, "Anything for you baby."

Alex smiled and said, "Your going to regret say that Mitch."

Mitchie lick her neck then kissed her lips again saying, "I don't think so. I'm willing to do anything for you."

Alex smirked and lifted her eyebrow saying, "Anything?" with a spark in her eye.

Mitchie placed her hand on the outside of Alex's left thigh, looked Alex in the eye and said, "Anything."


End file.
